I Can't Stand It anymore
by Rya Starling
Summary: Rated for voilance, my first Daiken. Ken can't stand the cruel reality anymore and Davis tries to stop him from trying to kill himself


I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE  
  
NOTE/ This is a one short fic it's my first attempt of a yoai so give me some credit here. By the way it's Ken/Davis thing so don't go looking for Yole to come save his ass cause I hate her. So let's get started and Reviews are welcomed with giant type Kawaii doormats! Oh yea warning Suicide in this and it's major sap and sadness in this.  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
Sweet dripped from his forehead and landed on the floor as he looked at the pale sleek blade of the knife. The cold steel blade dripped with blood as he felt pain running up his body from his wrists and as his knees collapsed beneath him he fell to the grassy ground and slowly dragged himself into an upright position and sat with his back against the trunk of an old tree.  
  
His red blood flowed slowly from his body and he felt his life drain slowly from him, and slowly he picked up the knife again with his limp pale hand. He couldn't stand it anymore, he hated the thought of past he could stand any more of the pain, he wanted to be at peace without the pain. He wanted to sleep forever in a deep peaceful sleep that he would never wake from he wanted to be with Sam.  
  
'Ken!" A voice asked and slowly he watched as Davis came from the bushes, they had been searching for him all day and here he had laid bleeding slowly to death. The goggled leader slowly bent down and saw the genius's wrists had been slashed.  
  
'Oh Ken why did you do this to yourself?" Davis asked and slowly. 'Death isn't the answer!"  
  
He retched for the knife but Ken held a firm grip as he tried to haul it from the boys hands. 'Don't please just leave me die please I'm begging you I can't take it anymore!" Ken cried and slowly he felt hot tears running down hair face. 'Ken please we can help you don't do this" Davis said and Ken looked up at the boys face.  
  
'How would you understand what's it been like to loose everything and have everyone look down at you because your dark past. You would understand everyone's always loved you because your so pure, everyone's fallen in love with that, I guess that's why I fell in that sweet smile of yours, even when I was the emperor I was amazed at how you could lighten everyone's day even when they felt sadder then death" Ken said and Davis slowly let his tears fall down his face.  
  
'Everyone fell in love with you too your genius your kind smile, everyone about you, and I guess that's why I fell in love you also" Davis said and slowly Ken felt his breathing shorten and he slowly fell foreword and Davis him and slowly the two boys lips were caught in a deep passion filled kiss. For a mere moment both were happy and then as Ken parted Davis saw his pain gave a stab of pain and he looked down and saw he had plunged the knife into his soft stomach.  
  
'Ken oh god please don't die Ken!" Davis said and the boy smiled. 'This I what I wanted be happy for me I'm going somewhere where I'll be happy I'll be with Sam.I Davis I love.you" Ken said and slowly his eyes closed and his pale body collapsed on top of Davis.  
  
Davis sat there and held the dead body of his closet friend and secret love close to his body and let his tears fall down and the boy's blood soak into his clothing. Then slowly the others came from the bushes and they gasped at the scene and their leader holding the already dead Ken close to his body, crying.  
  
^  
  
They stood over the grave as the casket was laid down into the ground, everyone wore black. Kari looked down and threw a small rose down into the grave. She had secretly fallen in love with the kindness and loving smile of Ken, she guessed everyone had as she saw everyone was their even Cody whom had told everyone he hated Ken from the moment he saw him. Yole stood by her and was crying silently to herself, the pain in her heart couldn't be brought to be bared to anyone. Slowly Tie walked up towards Kari and touched her shoulder.  
  
'You alright?" Tie asked as the priest slowly finished his ceremony. 'I'm alright where's Davis?" Kari asked and Matt came over and tapped her on the shoulder and pointed behind them.  
  
Kari looked over towards the woods and saw a figure she recognized as Davis standing their watching the funeral from afar dressed in his normal clothes. She guessed he couldn't bare watching them place his friend into the ground, Davis had loved Ken more then anyone else. The pain he felt right now and the pain he felt when they found him crying over his body was so much they understand and somehow she knew he was free of the pain, free of the darkness and now in eternal light.  
  
Slowly everyone left and Tie had stayed behind his car to make sure the tomb stone was placed correctly and he was about to leave when suddenly his eyes caught someone approaching the grave. 'Davis?" Tie asked himself as he slowly got out of his car and walked a little and suddenly heard the young goggled leader speak slowly to the tombstone.  
  
'Ken I don't know what I say right now, I never was good at saying good- byes and formal stuff, you were the one who was the expert on the mushy stuff. Everyone misses you, even Yole who spent the entire time crying her heart out and Cody even he let loose some sorrow in this thing" Davis said and bent down to read the stone.  
  
Here Lies Ken Ichijoechi  
  
May he live forever in the light of angels  
  
'You stupid idiot why'd you have to go and do that I miss you, I don't think anyone could have gotten this far without you. You know why I'm so brave and so hotheaded it's because you gave the strength to carry on Ken. Even when I thought it was hopeless just looking at you gave me strength. Ken I."  
  
Tie suddenly saw the young leader brake down in tears and slowly he placed his hand down on his shoulder. 'Tie" Davis said in a bit surprise. 'Yea come on let's go Davis" Tie said and slowly walked the young leader of the digidestined back to his car.  
  
Tie knew these were hardships of life, loosing someone you love and now he felt it even if he didn't like Ken very much he was like everyone else in love with his kind heart and smile. No one could replace the feeling that Davis felt in his heart right now, hollow and Tie knew he would someday fell the same way. But Ken he had felt that pain all his life, his parents ignoring him, Sam dying, Wormon dyeing, everything he seemed to touch to him was tainted like his heart. Slowly before Tie got into his car he looked up into the sky and slowly smiled.  
  
'Sleep well my friend" Tie said and they slowly drove away.  
  
^  
  
Well what yea think? Reviews are happily welcomed with giant Kawaii type welcomes 


End file.
